


end of the world.

by LoserEddie



Category: Animal House (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, tw for that and the whole hospital scene, very venty! fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: With all of the chaos nearby, who would give a shit about some measly freshman bleeding out on the sidewalk?---uh oh! trampled alert!
Kudos: 2





	end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i will post the next chapter. someday. anyway enjoy!

Looking up at the clear blue sky, Chip Diller realized that this would be the last thing he would ever see. Other than his pounding heart, the only thing he could hear were blanks firing rapidly, and the screams-  _ so _ much screaming, enough to make him want to run and never return. But he couldn’t run if he tried; even when he did something as simple as breathe, it felt like a sledgehammer pounding against his chest. Would it be too morbid to say he’d like it to hit his head, next?

He would do anything to escape this pain, he  _ had _ to. When he coughed up blood, he could only wonder if it came from a punctured lung or the contents of his shattered nose dripping into his mouth. Nobody would come to save him, that’s something he forced himself to acknowledge. With all of the chaos nearby, who would give a shit about some measly freshman bleeding out on the sidewalk?

At this rate, he would much rather let the crowd trample him again and finish the job, rather than wallowing in the pits of his own private hell. He thought, by now, he would have that cinematic “life flashing before his eyes” moment. How foolish of him to think he would be lucky enough to be given the smallest break. No, he was cursed to die miserably, and that was that.

That’s when the dizziness started. If he were to sit up, he would likely pass out. So he had to lay there, like some sort of roadkill, desperately waiting for that final breath to be over with. He wanted- no, he  _ needed _ out; out of this life, out of this pain, out of everything. He was so done with this shit, and now he had to await his approaching death in the most insufferable way possible. What a fitting demise for a failure like him.

There were clouds approaching now. In that moment, Chip knew full well of what was to come. He would pass away on some dumb street, letting down everyone he had ever looked up to. If even a smile didn’t make his body flare up with pain, he likely would have laughed. How ironic. This was it, the end. 

And when the world went black, Chip felt the most peaceful he had in years.

* * *

“He’s awake!”

Chip screamed, not giving a second thought to the pain that followed. He was so  _ fucking _ close, right on death’s door, but somebody had to drag him back and subject him to this torture again. At least bleeding out during the parade would have been some sort of heroic end to his story. Why couldn’t they just let him die? Can he never have anything, not even a break from this stupid existence?

“Mr. Diller, I need you to count to ten,” The doctor, some girl that hardly looked old enough to be in her position, grabbed his arm, “I know this is a lot to process, but you’ve been unconscious for two days. We weren’t sure if you were ever going to wake up.”

Way to pour salt into the wound, huh? “Couldn’t you have just pulled the plug?” He could hardly speak, thanks to the dumb  _ fucking _ injuries that should have killed him, and it nearly sent him into a rage all over again.

“Your mother kept you on life support. She’s right here, do you want to talk to her?”

Before he even had the opportunity to shake his head, his mother rose from her chair and went to stand by the bed, the doctor exiting soon after. “Chip! I thought I’d never see you again, are you alright?”

“I want to die.”

“Don’t joke about things like that, you know how I feel about that humor. Your father and I were worried sick. He’s out playing golf, but I’m sure you’ll see him when you come home.”

“Home?” That bored tone vanished, and even with the increasing pain, Chip couldn’t help but perk up.

“Sweetheart, you know you can’t go back to Faber after what happened. It’s too dangerous! We can’t risk losing you again.”

“Risk? Jesus  _ fuck _ , Mother, if it weren’t for that college, I would have offed myself months ago.”

“Chip-”

“It’s the closest thing I’ve had to therapy since you canceled my appointments. Sorry if you don’t like my jokes, but maybe if you interpreted them as more than that, I wouldn’t have been so willing to just up and die.”

“Chip, I know you’re struggling right now, but you can  _ not _ talk down to me like that. I’m your mother and I know what’s best for you. I’ll give you time to say goodbye to your friends if need be, but you can’t go back there.”

“Just get out.”

With his mother giving him a distasteful glance as she exited, Chip rubbed at his neck. You know, after being trampled by an entire crowd of people, it  _ did _ actually kind of hurt to talk. But this is Chip Diller we’re talking about; once he got worked up, there would be no silencing him, not even a punctured lung or cracked rib. 

The nurse returned within seconds, and Chip soon came to realize she had likely heard the entire thing. He could hardly sputter out an apology, as she soon passed him a glass of water and said, “You’re very assertive.”

He took a sip, sighed, and replied with, “Living with my parents, you can’t get a word in if you’re not."


End file.
